Green Goblin (Spider Man Trilogy)
'Norman Osborn, '''later known as '''The Green Goblin '''is the main antagonist of the 2002 Sam Raimi Spider-Man movie, Spider-Man. He is Spider-Man's arch-nemesis and it was no shock that he was the chosen villain for this movie. He had certain differences from his comic book counterpart. He later appears as the posthumous bigger bad of Spider-Man 2 and in Spider-Man 3 as his son Harry Osborn takes up his mantle as '''The New Goblin. ' He was portrayed by Willem Dafoe. Spider-Man Norman Osborn was the wealthy owner of Oscorp. He was first seen driving his son Harry to the spider genetics lab in the family limo (much to Harry's embarrassment who would much rather arrive by bus like all the other students). He was initially pleasant and supporting of Peter's friendship and scientific potential, and also wanted his own son to recognize his own potential. Unfortunately, Norman's company began to struggle, with Osborn's promised performance-enhancing serum for a military contract having been hit with setbacks, not the least of which being that rodents that it had been tested on have displayed violence, aggression, and insanity. Upon being told that his funding was on the verge of being cut, Norman became desperate and ultimately tested the serum on himself. The process drove him insane and he promptly murdered his own assistant, Dr. Mendell Stromm. Norman woke up afterwards in his home, amnesiac, and sick. Later, Quest Aerospace, another company that competed for the military contract, suffered a bombing attack, that was unknowingly caused by Osborn using some of his own inventions. Following the attack, Osborn learned that Quest had decided to use the wake of the incident to capitalise and expand, making a deal with his Board of Directors with the intent of buying Oscorp, and the Board members now expected Norman's resignation within the next 30 days. Enraged at being forced out of his own company, Osborn again became the Green Goblin and murdered the board members, and also first encountered Spider-Man, whom he became intrigued by. Waking up the next morning, Osborn at last realized what he was doing, but he succumbed to the influence of his malevolent and sadistic other half. Attacking Spider-Man, he tried to convince him to join his cause, but he was later rejected. Later the Goblin burns a apartment building to get Spider-Man's attention he ask will he join him Spider-Man declines and they fight. They are equally matched but the Goblin gains a slight advantage over Peter since he cuts his arm but Peter uses his web to throw the Goblin and escaping him since he was too strong. As time passes, Norman began to lose himself more and more to the Green Goblin half inside him, after contemplating on how to gain the strength to take the web head down Harry reveals that Peter is in love with Mary Jane. With this information the Goblin was able to piece it together by remembering Peter's cut on the wrist which both relates to Spider-Man, Norman then negotiates with his inner self and Goblin States the best way to stop the hero is to attack his heart. Goblin attacked and threatened May Parker to spite Spider-Man, and also let him know that he was aware of his secret identity. The two's feud came to a head when the Green Goblin abducted Mary Jane and threatened to kill her, and forced Spider-Man to choose between her or a sky-cab full of innocent civilians, including children. Spider-Man, however, was able to save both the sky-cab and Mary Jane, and who was assisted by civilians who attacked Green Goblin and condemned him for his threatening children's lives. Enraged, Green Goblin took Spider-Man using a well aimed cable toss to drag him to a deserted area where their battle resumed. Green Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb which destroyed Spider-Man's mask, damaging his costume and injured him. Green Goblin then states out of pity "misery" "misery" "misery that's what you chosen" meaning that Spider-Man brought this on himself and betrayed Green Goblin's offer of friendship. Rather than fight him with gadgets or other weapons, Goblin wants to give Peter a more brutal beating with his strength than weapons. Green Goblin savagely beats Spider-Man which made Goblin gain the upperhand. As much as Spider-Man tried to fight back, he couldn't due to his injuries although he those use his web to stop him but with the Goblin's strength he rips it. Spider-Man is then incapacitated and defeated. Just as Green Goblin was about to win he had got a trident to kill Spider-Man and vowed to make Mary Jane suffer as punishment for Spider-Man's "really pissing him off". However, that threat only succeeded in invigorating Spider-Man, who managed to defeat and subdue the Green Goblin. As Spider-Man punches him a few times, till the Goblin realized he's had enough, then he finally unmasked himself as Norman Osborn, who begged for forgiveness from a horrified Spider-Man by saying 'be a son to me now' that he loved him like his own son. Unfortunately, the Green Goblin's hold on Norman was strong enough for Norman to attempt to skewer Spider-Man from behind with his glider. Alerted to it by his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man moved out of the way and Norman was impaled by his own glider. Freed from the Green Goblin's control, Norman accepts his fate as he tells Peter not to tell Harry about his crimes, right before he finally dies leaving Peter in sorrow for not only losing another father figure but Harry's dad.Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Marvel Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Business Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mad Scientist Category:Anarchist Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Parents Category:Misanthropes Category:Kidnapper Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Blackmailers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Obsessed Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Goblins Category:Martial Artists Category:Barbarian Category:Rogue Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aristocrats Category:Thought-Forms Category:Incriminators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cheater Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Amoral Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Males Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Mongers Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Torturer Category:Master Orator Category:Disciplinarians Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fighter Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Protective Villains Category:Related to hero Category:Mentally ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Bio-Egineered Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Bombers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Killjoy Category:Violent Villains Category:Brutes Category:Game bosses Category:Mass Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Action Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Villains who can fly Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Redeemed Villains